The Story of an Uchiha Kunoichi
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: The only medic-nin of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Akai, finds herself falling deeply in love for her fellow team mate and best friend, Uchiha Itachi. But what happens when their love is to be severed by Itachi's own katana and bitter choice of fate? DISCONT.
1. Chapter 1 Akai of the Uchiha Clan!

CHAPTER 1: Akai of the Uchiha Clan…

**CHAPTER 1: Akai of the Uchiha Clan…!**

"Akai!"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Akai! Wake up! Your genin graduation starts in an hour! Get up and prepare yourself already…"

After pushing me back and forth in my bed, I finally decided to get up after Oba-san(aunt) left the room to set up breakfast for herself, Oji-san(uncle) and of course, me.

"Hnn… I'm so sleepy.." I said to myself as I looked outside the window. The sun was late for rising, probably because of the rain last night. Morning dew created mist on the glass so I decided to form a word on it:

The Katakana characters, "chu"; "u"; "ni"; "n".

"Heh. Chuunin…" After a variety of endless missions that were partaken by my teammates and I, we finally made it to the ranks of a chuunin. I sighed then suddenly it slowly occurred to me that in order to be 'officially' labeled as chuunin, it is compulsory necessary that I attend the graduation.

"Shimatta!!"

I dashed outside the bedroom and towards the bathroom. It took me about 15 minutes or so to finish taking a bath. After that, I went to my dresser. I reached out my dark-violet forehead protector with the proud symbol of Konohagakure. I tied it tightly on top of my head, just like I always do. Then, I pulled out my violet v-shaped sleeved shirt that has the back imprint of the Uchiha's proud emblem, and slipped it over my figure-less body. I'm still lacking some curves, I thought, oh well. Next I wore my grey shorts that only reached above the knees and overlapped by a black skirt with slits on both sides. I strapped on my knee-high kunoichi boots and looked at this 16-year old iryouninja (medic-nin) who has definitely done a wardrobe change most probably because she is finally a chuunin.

"Should I or should I not?"

I was deciding whether or not to tie up my black hair that reached half of my arms. But seeing that the time on the clock was running fast, I brushed a few strands here and there then dropped my brush and rushed down the stairs and finished off my breakfast.

"Oji-san, Oba-san… Will you be coming to my graduation this morning?"

I asked then as they were finishing their meal and while I reached for my kunai, shuriken and medic stuff holsters that were sitting on one corner of the room.

"Of course, Akai-chan. We wouldn't miss it for the world.",

replied Oji-san.

"Yes, indeed. But, you just go ahead. I still need to clean this place up before we go. We'll come. Yakusoku, Akai."

Added Oba-san.

"Arigatou ga Oji-san! Oba-san! Well, I'll be off now… See you there."

And with that, I ran outside the house and quickly went to the venue where the said graduation will take place. The soft, rain-scented morning breeze soothed my face and skin as my heart rejoiced by the scene from my imagination as I finally become chuunin. Yeah, that's right. New mission, new jutsus, new adventures and new… teammates? An image reflected on my mind. An image which had four people in it. Our smoking lady sensei, Futatsu Okami; the prank-loving and perverted (yet kind) shinobi, Suiko-kun; and last but not the least, Uchiha's pride and my very distant itoko (cousin), Itachi-san.

As I ran outside the Uchiha clan compound and nearing the not-so far ceremony place, I slowed down a bit and smirked at the idea and probability of not having them around so often anymore.

"I'll really miss them… No! Wait! Why should I miss them?! Every scab and scar I have is because of them… ugh… so annoying…"

I shook off the idea from my head and regained again my previous run. But, still, memories flooded from my heart, reminding me of my stories connected to them.


	2. Chapter 2 Fading Memories

CHAPTER 1: Akai of the Uchiha Clan…

**CHAPTER 2: Fading Memories…**

First off is Okami-sensei. The jounin whom they say can control the element of mokuton (wood). Yep, she's pretty amazing and a definite pain in the ass. She loves to smoke because I think it calms her down especially when she's outraged. Okami-sensei is tough on the three of us. In fact, there were times when we just had to camp out a night or never sleep at all because our usual training ground was securely locked by her ninjutsu until we finish a fucking task given to us. She said it was for the good of our jutsus. Rarely would I see her "human" side because for me, she has always been a bakemono (monster) to my team mates and I. No one can blame her though. Okami-sensei's teaching methods made us the the top team around anyways. Ehem. Going back to the whole "human" side of our jounin teacher, there was one time wherein she became an inspiration to me. Whether I liked it or not, I think it actually caused a major change in my life as a shinobi.

(FLASBACK MOMENT: Genin days; at the training ground beside the river)

*Akai cries out hysterically* "Konoyarou… Damn it…"

"Akai!!"

A stern voice called out my name. I heard the footsteps stumble on the tree branch where I sat and pathetically poured out my emotions.

"O-okami-sensei! I.. I was just… I mean… I'm very happy that Suiko-kun and Itachi-san are ok…"

"Stop crying. A shinobi does not cry for happy moments like those… He cries because she has done such fine performance that eventually led to their team's victory."

"Huhu… y-you're right… Okami-sensei.. arigatou desu…"

"Heh? What the heck are you thanking me for?"

"…."

"Akai-chan, if it is not in your heart to be shinobis like Itachi and Suiko, then don't do it, you'll just end up destroying the teamwork of the group."

"But.. if I don't.. then I'll become a shame to the Uchiha clan.."

"If succeeding means becoming a shame yet your heart is in to it, then so be it.."

"?"

"Akai.. I have watched you, Itachi and Suiko grow.. I know all your weaknesses and strengths.. and, your weakness is the strength of your two team mates.."

"Tch…"

"I suggest you do the opposite.."

"What? Why? You want me to back them up? To be their defense? Like.. like.. a medic?"

"I didn't say I want you to… listen closely to what you yourself has to say…"

"Hnn.. ok then.. I think I will.. thank you.. again, Okami-sensei!"

"Heh. Now get outta here and go train yourself."

(FLASHBACK END)

"I will surely miss those days with her."

I whispered to myself with a smirk on my face. After that, it was Suiko's turn to be remembered.

(FLASBACK MOMENT 2: Academy student days; 1st day of school)

"HELLO! Wow… You're really kawaii.. my name is Suiko! Nice to meet you…"

"Erm.. Uhm.. Hi.."

"So, what's your name, cu-tie?"

"{Blegh! This guy's really grose! If I wasn't acting so modest right now, I'd kick his ass off!}

Watashi wa, Uchiha Akai.

{Ok… moving away now… moving away…}"

"Oh! Akai eh? So, you're an Uchiha too? Just like Itachi…"

"AHHH!! I thought you were over there just a second ago?!"

"Heh. This is what I call the "lady's charmer no jutsu". I can follow a woman's scent no matter how-far-she---"

{SLAP! SLAP!}

"Konoyarou! The next time you lean so close to my face like that, I swear!!"

"O-ouch… O-ok.. promise… I won't do it again… sheesh… bitchy hag…"

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing!!! {Suiko murmurs: I so hope I don't get in the same team as her}"

(FLASHBACK END)

I burst into tears laughing while I reminisce the very first time I met Suiko-kun. I don't think I had to regret that he became one of my team mates. That malicious yet kind-hearted pervert… My laughter echoed within the tree branches. Even though he was like that, I'll have to admit that he was also one of the reasons why we completed missions better than any team. His Earth and Lightning jutsus are far-off yet amazing. But still, it wouldn't be more successful without the top-ranking genin, Uchiha Itachi. Now that's what you would call a 'true' genius. I have always wondered why I could never get into that guy's mind. He's so strange and awkward especially when he's silent. He has this certain mystique that looms over his dark attitude. Hmm… What to remember about Itachi… Oh yeah… He has always been better than me. Better in using the sharingan (when we were still 8, he already has three swirls yet I only had 2); better in the Uchiha basic ninjutsus and most of all, he lives a better lifestyle than me (in our clan, the branch of my family has a very distant connection with them, we were barely recognizable but we're still an outstanding Uchiha family). We were rivals, or at least I looked at things in that manner. And by being rivals, meant regular tantrums or fights in the team. But to make sure the group's coordination wouldn't be a hindrance to the mission success rate, Okami-sensei made sure that both of us set it all aside until the battle was over.

(FLASHBACK MOMENT 3: Genin days; mission at the Whirlpool country)

"Let go of my arm Itachi-san! You stay here while I go save Suiko-kun. You're still injured and I think I've—"

"Your plan is suicide."

"WTF?! So, what do you want me to do?? Sit here while a friend is being interrogated painfully?!"

"…."

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you give a damn about what's going on outside the walls of this cave??"

"It'll be pointless to argue with you further. Just shut up and wait for additional instructions by Okami-sensei."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from a shinobi who should've dashed outside and save Suiko-kun!"

"That's why I told you it's pointless to argue with you. Reserve your energy for a while, you'll need it for later."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"…."

"Ugh! You're so annoying---!"

{Itachi holds a kunai under Akai's neck}

"We are all concern for Suiko's safety. But you can't just rush outside and get yourself killed. I won't let that happen. There are hundreds of rogue shinobis out there ready to murder anyone who comes in contact with their range and they'll be merciless. I know Suiko is being interrogated right now regarding the secrets of Konoha but Okami-sensei, a very powerful jounin, is already there trying her best to save him because she knows well that both us are all beaten up and lacks chakra. That is why we should rest for awhile until she comes back and tells that we are needed for assistance."

{Tears roll down Akai's cheeks}

"I hope you understood that."

"…."

"……"

"Go-gomenasai, Itachi-san.."

"Heh." {Itachi lets out a faint smile}

"Please.. place your left arm here on my hands.. I know you've just strained your muscles inside.. Let me heal them.."

"Thanks.."

-a few moments later-

"Um.. Itachi-kun.."

"Hn?"

"About awhile ago.. what I saw in you was a very different side.."

"…."

"I-I mean, it didn't sound like the Itachi I'm always used to.."

"Are you implying that I'm weird?"

"N-no! Its just that, you seemed to care ……"

"What was that again?"

"Never mind …"

{Akai blushed and turned away quickly}

"You're a strange kunoichi."

"Sh-shut up! Or else, I'll break your arms!"

"Heh. As if you could."

"Grrr!! *Fuckin' crap! I wish I never have gone soft on you a few seconds ago!*"

"Oh, and by the way… I noticed that you said my name with the suffix, 'kun' instead of your usual 'san'."

{Akai murmurs, konoyarou}  
"Heh. Get some rest Akai-chan. I'll stay up and wait for Okami-sensei to come back."

"*What was that? He said my name with "chan"…* No. I prefer to stay up too. I'll be ok."

(FLASHBACK END)

{do-do. Akai's heart is beating quite fast. She blushes}

"What the heck?! What just happened?! My heart… it.. no! no! I won't be like the other sissy girls who would fall for such a stupid, reckless and show-off guy!"

I shook myself off with such a random idea. I ran with more speed as I noticed the sound of the ceremony getting started.

"Hokage-sama plans to scatter the old teams and mix them up. He said that it might increase the success rate of a mission. Bogus."

I mumbled to myself and crossed my fingers for luck in hoping that it wouldn't come true.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tree's Blooming Leaves

**CHAPTER 3: The Tree's Blooming Leaves**

I ran as fast I could until I was able to make out the outlines of three people at a distance. One of them held his arm way up high and waved at me.

"Hey! Akai-chan! What took you so long? We were waiting for like an eternity!"

It was that loud-mouthed team mate of mine, Suiko-kun. I was glad that they actually waited for me. What are friends for, right? He placed down his arm and I saw him turning towards Itachi-san and talked to him. Damn. I wished I knew what they were discussing.

(Suiko, Itachi, Okami's location; POV)

S: "Ne, ne, Itachi… Something seems different from Akai-chan. 'Twas a good thing I still recognized her smell with my jutsu.. hee hee.."

I: "…."

O: "Suiko, you're right.. she changed her outfit and didn't tie up her hair… Hmm… I never thought it was that long and so black…"

S: "Un-un! You also agree with me, Okami-sensei!"

I: "{blankly stares at the approaching Akai} …let's go.. the ceremony is about to begin… {walks away}"

O: "Oie. Itachi. … Hnn… Let's wait for Akai-chan, shall we, Suiko? {Okami lights up a cigarette}

S: "Yeah! What's up with Itachi? *Alright! Akai-chan will surely like me more!*"

What? Itachi-san is leaving? Hmph. He's really weird. I must've upset him because I let them stand there and wait for me for quite a long time. Maybe I should go apologize. Oops. Wait! Why should I? Tch, like he would mind. I never asked him to do it anyway.

{Akai approaches Suiko and Okami, panting heavily}

"Hey… ohaio… gozaimasu… Okami-sensei… Suiko-kun…"

"Ohaio too, Akai-chan. Well, well.. you're just in time for the graduation.."

"Sorry for being late."

"Hehe. We all do that sometimes.. Now, come, I'll lead you to your seats."

Okami-sensei flicked her cigarette to remove the excess ash.

{Suiko bends down into a 'piggy back' figure}

"Akai-chan. I know you're legs are weary… come and –- "

(Akai hits Suiko on the head}

"You wish! Hell no!!"

The venue was bringing a sense of graduation spirit in me. I looked around the section wherein the parents and guardians of the shinobis would come and sit. I approached that particular place. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and the hand turned me around.

"Akai-chan, the seats for our team is this way."

"Oh, yes Okami-sensei. I'll just catch up with you guys. You go ahead, I'm gonna look for my guardians for a minute."

"Suit yourself. We'll be right over there."

She pointed to the spot where Suiko was heading and where Itachi quietly sat down while listening to the Third's most probable compliments about his excellent shinobi abilities.

"Oh, over there, eh? Ok, then."

I left Okami-sensei and heard a familiar and cute voice calling my name.

"Akai nee-chan!"

I turned around and my eyes looked down at the young boy who tugged my skirt because he was too short to tap me on the shoulder. It was Sasuke-kun. I kneeled down and kissed his forehead and then stood up again to rub his deep blue hair.

"How's my little kawaii cousin?"

Sasuke blushed at my flattering remark as any innocent child his age would.

"I'm ok! Itachi nii-chan is teaching me how to use the shuriken! After mastering it, you won't have to call me 'little' anymore! …just kawaii…"

"Hehehe.. Ok then.. I'll do that.. by the way, have you seen Oji-san and Oba-san?"

"Yep! They're over there sitting with Oto-san and Oka-san! C'mon!"

Sasuke pulled my hand with his tiny fingers and when we reached them, he let go of my hand and ran towards Mikoto oba-san's open arms and she shoved him into his bosom.

"Ohaio gozaimasu desu, Fugaku Oji-san, Mikoto Oba-san!"

"Yes. A good morning indeed." Replied Fugaku Oji-san as he nodded at me.

"Akai-chan, they've been looking for you." Mikoto Oba-san smiled at me while lovingly cuddling her son.

"Oji-san, Oba-san! Thank you for coming! {Akai goes to her aunt and uncle}"

I hugged them as soon as I got to their seats.

"I told you, we'd keep our promise."

Oba-san let of of my hug as she gently stroked my messed-up hair with her crinkly fingers. Oji-san kissed me on the forehead and congratulated me.

"You did it once again. I'm so proud of you, the Uchiha clan is proud of having a kunoichi like you! A kunoichi as strong as your cousin, Itachi."

The happiness on my lips curved down slowly. Oba-san must've noticed my eyes darting to the opposite direction as she contrasted with Oba-san's last comment. She hugged and patted me on the back and I was forced to smile so that her efforts of cheering me up wouldn't be futile.

"Don't ever compare yourself with your cousin, okay? You both have a unique personality and he'll never have whatever special ability you possess. Just believe in yourself and you can achieve anything. I love you, dear. Congratulations you made it to this rank!"

Oba-san's sweet, comforting words somehow worked. I thanked her and quickly walked to my seat as the Hokage approached the podium to announce the start of the graduation.

Sandaime Hokage spoke words of courage and strength that he very well thought would be fitting compliments for us genins who have gone up a rank in the shinboi world. He said that were capable of doing so much more to the growing village of Konoha. His words of wisdom made me a bit bored and I was giving less and less attention as the seconds went by. Of course, I wasn't the only one who felt the same weariness of Hokage-sama's speech. I could perfectly see that Itachi-san wasn't paying much attendance in listening either. Although it wasn't obvious, I could really see it because I was sitting right next to him. I turned my head a bit to look at his expressionless face but then I saw him looking at me at the corner of his eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"{Akai quickly turned to the opposite direction, annoyed} Hnn! Don't be so full of yourself, I wasn't looking at you or anything."

"…."

After a few minutes, Suiko, who was at my left, suddenly leaned his head towards my shoulder. He was sleeping while disgustingly drooling at the far coner of his mouth. Ugh. That definitely grossed me out so I pulled my chair forward so I could move one space to the front. Since he was leaning, he fell down with a thud because my shoulder was no longer there to support his air-filled head.

"O-ouch… that really hurt.. what happened? *Suiko was clueless and sat up again*"

*Akai murmurs: stupid dumbass..*

After a long period of speech, Hokage-sama finally announced the official list of chuunins as we stood up one by one while our names were being spoken out aloud. The sounds of clapping hands from the parents and guardians of the chuunins, echoed throughout the graduation ceremony floor. Everyone was really happy, and finally, the celebration was over. Shinobis and kunoichis sprang in all directions to approach their families and do some personal agenda. I was about to go to Oba-san and Oji-san's place when somebody suddenly hugged me from the back. I turned around surprised and found out that it was my very first childhood friend, Takui Nayame. I hugged her back because it has been a very long time since we last saw each other. Her father, Takui Hagushi, trained her and was accompanied by her on missions. Naya-chan (my nickname for her) has always been busy since she left with Hagushi-san, which began our distance from each other. As I observed her now, she really did grow up physically. Her pigtails were replaced by a brown riveted head band and she let her fuchsia hair down. She seemed to be more of a lady compared to me. But, I'm betting that her attitude hasn't change yet.

"Naya-chan! It's so great to see you again! When did you get back? You should've told me!"

"It's also great to see you again, Akai-chan! I just got back last night. Congrats on graduating! It was a good thing Hokage-sama considered me taking the Chuunin Exams at a later date….oh… I missed you so much!!"

"Hah! Yeah right! There's another person you also miss.."

"What? Who??"

"Ita---"

"*Nayame covers Akai's mouth and blushes heavily* N-no way! Ssh! Don't say his name in front of other people! They'll hear you!"

"Ok.. gomen-gomen.. so, you still like him, huh?"

"…."

"Oh Naya-chan.. your eyes and lips say it all.."

"R-really?! Hehe.. its been a long time.. I wonder how he is now.."

"Wanna know?"

"Maybe later.."

"Oh come on. I bet the last time you talked to him was your 'thank you' when he saved you from a bunch of bullies when we were still academy students?"

"Uhm.. I think so.."

"Naya-chan! Don't be so shy! C'mon, talk to him! I'll help you out."

"But, what will I say?"

"Hmm.. ask him how he is today.. you know, stuff like that who knows? The two of you might end up together.. Eventually.."

*Nayame murmurs: I think I'd like that*

"Hn? Did you say something?"  
"N-no! Its nothing!"

"Yeah.. whatever.. hmm.. {Akai searches for Itachi} Hey! He's over there!"

"{Akai pulls Nayame's hand; goes to Itachi} No! Wait! Stop Akai-chan! I don't know what I'll do!"

"Don't worry.. my cousin's nice.. Just be yourself!"

{Akai and Nayame reaches Itachi; Itachi notices them but does nothing}

"Konnichiwa, Itachi-san! Do you remember Nayame-chan?"

"Ah. Hello, Nayame."

"H-hello too, Itachi-kun. Congratulations, we're finally chuunins…."

"Yeah."

{Akai interrupts them}

"Ok! Well then, seems everything's alright already. I'll be going now, my folks are waiting for me. Congrats you guys! See ya!"

"{Akai winks at Nayame and gives her thumbs up and whispered: You'll be fine! Good luck!}"

As I walked farther away, I stopped by a sakura tree and glanced back at them. I smiled at the sight wherein I saw Naya-chan finally mustering up the guts to talk to her long-time crush. Yet, the smile turned into a half-frown. At that moment, I couldn't deny this strange feeling that swelled in my chest. It was really queer and extremely awkward to say that it might be the unexplainable emotion of being jealous. Jealous?! Why would I feel something so far-out like that?! It's so impossible, but no matter how I try to contradict with what I felt, I suddenly wished that it was me to talking to him.

*Akai! Get a hold of yourself! Get the fuck outta here already!*


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello readers! Sorry to cut in on your reading momentum but I totally forgot to upload this section of my fanfic! (O_O forgetful me!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and other related characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are the sole property of the mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto. This story is purely fanmade. :)**

This story was inspired by a chapter I read in Naruto which stated that "Itachi killed his lover"…. Wow… So, I thought, what if I made a story about that fact.. I did… And now, here's the outcome… although, I think this will still be part 1.. there would be a part 2 since I'm quite busy myself.. but I promise, I'll update…

If you noticed, there were some Japanese words in the story… Here are their translations:

Yakusoku – promise

Oto-san – Father

Oka-san – Mother

Oji-san – Uncle

Oba-san – Aunt

Arigatou – Thank you

Gomenasai – Sorry

Hai – yes

Desu – (I'm not sure if there's an exact translation for this, but as far as I know, it's an expression for politeness)

Hmm… I guess that's it… hehe…

Legend:

(*) – sentences enclosed in an asterisk are a character's conscience talking out loud.

{} – sentences enclosed in a brace are description on a character's movement and motion (sfx).

Okay, okay, this won't be long… so, I hope you guys enjoy reading… oh and please don't forget to review my story so I may continue to progress in my writing skills!

Take care everyone!

_**~rorudesu-chan~**_


	5. Chapter 4 Strangers Within

**CHAPTER 4: Strangers Within**

I awoke with the chirping of the birds and the warm, morning breeze entering through my bedroom window. My first thought was to go out and run some laps but got queasy with the idea. So, I just decided to take a bath while re-evaluating my jutsus and stuff like that. As soon as I got out of the room, Oba-san met me half-way by the stairs and greeted me a good morning.

"Ohaio desu, Oba-san!"

"Akai-chan, there's someone at the front porch…. Be a dear and answer it for me, ok? I have to wake up your Oji-san, we're running late for some errands.."

"Hai desu…."

I wondered who it was. But no matter who it was, I cared less about my disgruntled hair. After all, I wasn't in quite the mood to entertain guests at this hour. I approached the door and pulled it open. I was a bit surprise to see 'that' person standing outside the house.

"Ohaio gozaimasu, Itachi-san… what are you doing here?"

"Ohaio to you too. Hokage-sama is in need for us."

"What? Did something happen?"

"No not really, just another mission briefing."

"Oh, fine then. But as you can see, I just woke up. It'll probably take some time for me to get ready. So, I suggest you go on ahead now."

"It's ok. I'll wait."

I was speechless for a moment but then I realized that he wasn't fooling around. He was quite serious about it.

"If that's alright with you, then I'll make this as quick as possible."

A faint smile made his response.

"Um, wait. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure…."

I saw Oji-san and Oba-san coming down from the stairs discussing the errands needed to be accomplished for today. Panic arose within me because of what they might think about their nephew whom they did not see all the time. I felt that Itachi read the expression on my face well. He greeted them a polite 'good morning' as soon as they came near us. As expected, they were surprised.

"O-ho-ho! Itachi! It's been a long time! How is Fugaku and Mikoto?"

Oji-san was obviously overwhelmed by his prescence.

"Father and mother are doing well, although Oto-san is very busy in taking care of the clan nowadays."

"Well, he definitely is and so will you, when you take over his position someday, Itachi."

"Indeed, oba-san."

"Heh. So Itachi, {Oji-san crosses his arms} I see that you're Akai-chan's team mate."

{Akai is surprised and turns away}

"Oh Itachi, Akai has told us quite a few stories about you…"

{Oba-san smiles wryly}

At that point, my eyes widened and I quickly excused myself from the room. I so did not want to hear that particular conversation.

"Uh! Uhm! Itachi-san! If you wish to wait, then make yourself comfortable…."

I didn't know whether he heard me or not for I was too preoccupied making a run for the bathroom, embarrassed of what Itachi might hear from them. As I left, I heard a few giggles from Oba-san and thought to myself how ridiculous I looked.

By the time I finished taking a bath and dressing myself up and also grabbing a few bites from the breakfast table, everybody seemed to have left the house. I think Oba-san went out with Oji-san already so I was held responsible in locking up the house. I almost forgot that Itachi-san was waiting for me so I tried to look around for him. When I stepped towards our backyard, I immediately concealed myself behind a wooden pillar of the house. I peeked curiously at Itachi who was practicing his kunai moves. He suddenly jumped upwards in mid-air and as he was about to land, upside down and with his eyes closed, he hit the scattered discs of targets with the kunais --- on the bull's eye. I glanced away and got really amazed at him, somehow. I heard light footsteps approaching at my direction. His deep voice spoke to me.

"Hey. We aren't playing hide-and-seek, you know."

I revealed myself and he greeted me with a smirk pasted on his expressionless face. I let out a small chuckle.

"Now I see why Sasuke-kun badly wants you to teach him a few moves."

"Heh. Let's go."

While walking out of the Uchiha compound, it was dead silence. Neither of us could think up a topic worthy of discussing, or at least, I couldn't think of any. I let out a low sigh and thought to myself that I might as well endure the absence of speech. After all, I don't think he wants to talk to me anyways. He strolled off about two steps ahead of me. I got bored of the usual scenery so I decided to observe him, physically. I don't know why, but I just did.

He cut out a strong, confident figure. His being a 'strong figure' didn't really prove him to be a bulky guy. It's just that he has good taijutsu skills. His raven black hair with grayish streaks that reflected in daylight, reached below his shoulders and was tied in a low ponytail. His sturdy arms reveal all the hard work he has ever done in his life. Yes, he does have the right to act cool and confident. He has topped all the students back at the academy, completed genin missions at an astonishing rate and was the first to make it back to the tower in the Forest of Death during the chuunin exams. The sky is the limit for this shinobi. Hmph, no wonder, Fugaku Oji-san is so proud of him; Mikoto Oba-san is lucky to have a son like him; Sasuke-kun is also lucky to have a big brother like him. My momentum of adornment towards him came to a stop when he slowly walked to catch up with my distance from him. He looked at me and curiously asked,

"Hnn…. Why are you so quiet?"

"Ah…. Uhm… I was just wondering what kind of mission we are doing next…"

I had to lie; otherwise, he might think I'm daydreaming about him. His face looked so emotionless when I anwered him. He didn't reply back so I opted to talk to avoid another silent segment.

"Uhm. Itachi-san…."

"Hn?"

"Do you think Hokage-sama will continue with the team shuffling in this mission?"

"..from what I heard from Okami-sensei, it will all depend on how each shinobi's performance and coordination with his team mates come out.."

"Oh. Ok then. *Ossu! If I just for this team to stay together, I gotta have good dexterity with them!!*"

A few minutes passed by and we finally reached Hokage-sama's place. The sun has finally shown it's full beauty and its rays buffed upon the building's windows.

"Let's go in. The Third is waiting for us inside."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

As we walked towards the meeting area, we arrived and stopped by a huge brown door. Itachi pushed it open and we saw Hokage-sama looking out the windows. He was a middle-aged man who has fondness for smoking pipes. He turned around and bore a smile on his face.

"Ah. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Akai."

We greeted him a good morning for it seemed he really liked the day. I didn't notice Suiko-kun until he placed his arm around Itachi's neck and gave him a rub on the head. Ugh. How childish, thought. Although, I was really delighted that he was coming along too. Sandaime Hokage stepped slowly towards us, blew out puffs of smoke, coughed a bit and finally announced our first mission as chuunins.

H: "Team Okami, I am very impressed by the reports written by your jounin leader, therefore, I will permit you to remain with each other provided that you three will continue to progress."

I, A, S: "Hai!!"

H: "Now, you very well know that I called you here for a new mission. But before that, Futatsu Okami will not be joining you for this mission."

A: "Eh? Why?"

H: "She has been assigned an A-rank mission in the Iwagakure."

A: "Oh. I understand."

S: "So, is there gonna be someone who will be her substitute?"

Hokage-sama blew another puff of smoke from his pipe but this time, a larger one. He smirked and answered in reply.

"There is."

{Knock on door}

"Come in!"

We all turned our heads to see who it was. A familiar, raspy voice spoke.

"Hokage-sama, did you call for me?"

"Yes, Shisui, I did."


	6. Chapter 5 The New Mission!

**CHAPTER 5: The New Mission…!**

"Shisui?? Who the heck is this guy??"

Suiko curiously said his name out loud and took a closer look at this shinobi who seemed two to three years older than us.

"Suiko. This will be Okami's temporary replacement."

"Minna-san, konnichiwa.. oh.. How are you doing there, Itachi, Akai??"

"Eh?! Hokage-sama, how come this guy knows Itachi and Akai-chan?!"

I couldn't really tell whether Suiko-kun was just goofing off or anything but I just decided to answer his nonsense question.

"Look at the symbol printed on his back, you dope!" {Akai hits Suiko on his head}

"I-itai… that really hurt..hmm.. eh?! Uchiha?! Hokage-sama, please don't let me be the only non-Uchiha on the team! This is gonna bring my self-confidence down…"

{Akai hits Suiko again}

"Shut up you idiot! Don't talk to Sandaime-sama like that!"

"I-itai..that was more painful than the previous one…" {Suiko weeps like a baby}

Obviously, the Third got quite pissed at us so I behaved myself and promptly listened to what he was about to say. Suiko kept rubbing the bumps I gave to him. *Kyaa!! Serves him right!* Itachi was quiet and seemed not to give a care. He probably knew that it was about time for Hokage-sama to give the mission details.

"The four of you shall meet our client at the Fire and Tea country border and help him rescue his father, the Daimyou, who was taken captive by an unknown persona. The name of our client is Midou Rindoun. Here is a picture of him."

He held out his hand and showed us an image of what seemed to be a middle-aged man with crinkles at the side of his eyes as he smiled crookedly. He had both white and grayish hair which made me wonder how his father could still be probably alive. But that was a much offset question so I just shook it out of my head.

"The mission might take you at least eight days to finish so I suggest you better get going now."

"Huh?! Eight?!"

Suiko made another stupid comment.

"Yes. Travelling alone takes two and a half days."

Hokage-sama puffed another cloud of smoke from his pipe as he patiently answered Suiko's question.

"Any clarifications, Team Okami?"

He observed us and saw that deep inside us, that we are so ready. He dismissed us seconds later. We went outside and I saw that the clear blue sky reflected a nice weather for today. Shisui called us out.

"Hey. Get all of your stuff fixed, alright? Prepare yourselves for this mission and we'll meet by the village entrance in an hour."

"Yeah, Taichou," I replied.

I walked away to go back to my house. But, Suiko stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you want now, Suiko-kun?"

"Not your fists ok, Akai-chan?"

"Eh?! What's that suppose to mean?! Shannaro…"

"N-no!!! I-I just wanted to ask some stuff about our new 'taichou'…."

"Huh? About what?"

"Well… first off, I never really knew you had another relative here as a shinobi…"

"I dunno.. as I said, just like Itachi-san, Shisui is also a distant cousin….go ask him will you?"

"Uh. No. I'd rather ask you. I'll walk you home while you talk to me about what I ask."

"Whatever."

"Ok, here goes… why is Itachi hanging out with him right now?"

"Hn?"

I looked at where Suiko-kun was pointing at. I remembered that since the three of us lived at the same compound, they were also heading at the same direction, except that they were walking on the other side of the street.

"Oh. Well, duh… Itachi-san treats Suiko like a big brother. You could say that they're best friends…."

Suiko-kun had endless questions. Good thing I was able to answer them. By the time we reached my house, I thanked him and I just said a 'see-you-later' remark. I opened the door and knew that my relatives weren't home yet. Before I entered the house, I caught the sight of Suiko, leaving me puzzled at the answers I gave him. Was he spying? Nah, I was too tired to try and figure out why.


	7. Chapter 6 Frustrations

**CHAPTER 6: Frustrations…**

I went directly to my bedroom upstairs and packed my stuff into a pale blue sling bag. After preparing myself for the mission, I took a quick shower to freshen up my body. Before leaving the house, I left a note on the front door that was addressed to Oba-san and Oji-san since I didn't get the chance to bid them goodbye. It stated there that I will be gone for a couple of days and they should take care as I will also. The sun seemed to be almost at the center of the sky which told me that it was noon time already. Since my relatives went out also to buy food, I figured that I couldn't cook anything so I decided to just go out and eat something heavy and decent. There was about half an hour left before meeting up with the others, or so I presumed. While walking towards the front gate of the compound, I paused by the street where Itachi-san lived. I had no idea what made me stop. But the next thing I knew, I was moving my feet towards his house. Maybe I was driven by insanity at that moment. As I reached his house, I barely recognized it. After all, it has been quite some time since we last play childish games in his parents' abode.

I stood at the front porch of his house for a minute. Then, I think I finally snapped out of curiosity when I decided to ask myself,

"Am I really waiting for someone to come out?"

I sighed then after taking a few steps away, their front door slid open. I turned around and saw Itachi-san who was probably wondering why I was in some place I'd normally wouldn't be in.

"Akai?"

"H-hey there! Uhm. I was just passing by… that's all."

"Hnn. From what I remember, when leaving your house, you don't pass by mine."

{Itachi closes the front door}

"Hmph! Whatever…. I was just thinking of treating you out for lunch but then, nevermind."

"Are you asking me out?"

"NO! Where did you get such a stupid idea? Consider it as a 'thank you' reward for… for waiting for me this morning."

"Heh. Just a thought. Alright, I'll come."

{Itachi walking towards Akai smiling.}

*Wow… I rarely see him smile.. Kawaii…*

"Ah!! Don't say that this is a date, ok?!"

"I never said it was."

{Akai pouts annoyingly; Itachi looks the other way and puts hands in pockets}

I personally chose to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen, anyways; Itachi-san didn't seem to really care where to eat. Well, he shouldn't, since I'm the one paying for the meal. Curse my big, fat mouth. When we sat down into one of the rounded chairs, we placed our heavy bags down. The man who owned the place asked me first on what I'll order.

"I'll have Pork Miso Ramen, special please. Oh, and a cold soda too…"

Itachi looked at me maybe wondering why I ordered the special bowl that was two times larger than the regular size. I looked at him with a reply.

"What? I don't wanna grow hungry while traveling to the Tea Country border."

He grinned at me and now it was his turn to order.

"I'll have what she's having…"

"Copycat…"

"Heh."

{Akai laughs and sticks out her tongue; Itachi smiles then looks the other away around again}

The ramen was creating a special kind of ambience inside me. The special bowl was more than enough but I still went on for it, because it was so delicious. Using my chopsticks, I gathered the last bundle of noodles I had in my bowl. I blew it softly to cool it off so it could be taken in by my mouth. As I fed it to myself, I glanced at my companion while he was sipping his soup. Then I went back to my own meal and felt something inside, rushing. It was the same feeling I encountered while I was reminiscing my memories of him on my way to the graduation place. Strangely, it made my lips curve upwards. Something also made me think that it wasn't just the delectable taste of the ramen that made this lunch special. It was also this very moment I am spending with him. Right now, I didn't want it to end. Please, please, don't let it stop yet. I drank my soup to finish everything off. I placed my chopsticks down and remembered that I was the one paying for the meal. Poor me, oh well, it was worth it. I reached down to get my wallet from my bag. I brought a lot of stuff so I knew that the purse was somewhere underneath my clothes. I searched thoroughly again and again to the point wherein I think I was already catching his attention. I ignored it and heard him say something but I was quite busy so I just said a "Yeah, Ok." I completely had no idea what it was.

A fulfillment of victory swooped in when I felt the zipper of the wallet and then I pulled it out.

"Ossu! I found it! So, mister, how much will it be?"

The owner wasn't paying attention to me since he was talking to somebody else.

"Eh?"

"8… 9… 10 Ryou is your change. Please do come back again! Thank you!"

"Come on Akai. We might be running late already."

Itachi slinged his bag over his chest and placed the coin change into his pocket. I was still wondering why he paid for the meal and he knew this so he made a reply.

"Oh and by the way… consider it a 'thank you' reward for asking me out to lunch."

As he stepped out of the Ichiraku place, I returned my wallet back in, grab my bag and rushed outside to follow him.

"Itachi-san! Why the heck did you---"

"Akai-chan!"

A familiar voice called out, interrupting me. The person stood just a few meters away and started approaching us.

"Akai-chan!"

"Naya-chan? It's good to see you…"

I suddenly remembered something about Nayame… though, I couldn't figure it out. It annoyed me a little to see her entering into something else but I tried my best to let it go, after all, she is my best friend, right? Nayame waved happily at me but then she noticed that I was with Itachi causing her to suddenly stop and go all 'shy' girl again. She felt so nervous as she closed in on us but then she tripped over a rock. It must've felt good for her when Itachi caught her. Nayame slammed her face into his chest yet she slowly realized that. I tightened my fists.

{Nayame looks at Itachi, with very red cheeks, she pulls herself away}

"I-tachi-kun!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok. Be careful next time, though."

"Y-yes! I will!"

In order to forget what just happened, I hurriedly change my facial expression and opened my mouth to shift the topic but she interrupted me again.

"Uhm. Itachi-kun, I heard you and your team will be leaving today for another mission…

{Naya fidgets with her fingers and shyly looks down}

I-I just wanted to say… um… to say that…"

"…?"

"Um… please… please be careful too! And-and… good luck. Come home safe…"

I stared the other way around. I was trying my best to suppress this undefined rage building up inside of me. What's wrong?! Why am I suddenly like this? Why am I getting the urge to stop Naya-chan from doing something she is finally brave enough to do? Stop, Akai! Control yourself!

"Thank you for the thought Nayame."

"Welcome!"

"Akai…"

Itachi called me out and it broke me free from my deep thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No! Everything's fine! Hehehe…"

"Well then, let's go and meet up with them already."

{Itachi walks ahead already}

"Yes. Um… See you, Naya-chan! Take care!"

Nayame looked at me straight into the eyes first before answering back. Her look made her seem different from the friend I've always known. It gave me shivers inside. I hated this kind of feeling.

"Take care too, Akai-chan."

I was about to catch up with Itachi when suddenly she yanked my shoulder and whispered something in my right ear.

"Thank you for being an inspiration to me Akai-chan. You taught me well how to face my fears. So, I've decided to change for the better. When he gets back from the mission, I will make my move on him."

That last line struck me as she continued to assure herself of her promise.

"I'll be a lot braver I won't care how long it'll take to impress him. I'll do it all because I really have feelings for him. So please, will you help me out on this? Please Akai-chan… I swear this is gonna be the greatest favor I'll ask from you…"

There it goes again, that swelling reaction inside my chest. So painful yet I tried so hard to fight it. I was speechless. But I mustered up the courage that tried to hide away. Nayame definitely meant what she said, and from, what I can judge, her heart is speaking for herself. All I could say was,

"Sure, Naya-chan."

"I knew you'd help me out! You're a true friend!"

{Nayame hugs Akai then waves goodbye}

She went away, disappearing within the crowd of people, leaving me frustrated. I remembered that we still had a mission so I ran towards the direction of the village's main gate. I caught up with Itachi who talked to me while he was walking.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, Naya-chan and I just talked."

"…"

I was in a very deep trance, secluded from reality for a few moments. How could I be so immature?! So shallow and stupid… I wasn't able to realize sooner that there is already a story beginning to unfold itself. A girl falling for a guy… a forbidden relationship set within the world of shinobis and kunoichis and kinsmen… Why did I let myself be a reckless idiot who will find out shortly that everything is just an illusion? I couldn't help myself but think this way. The only solution I came up with is to let it all go. I know it's a painful and agitating process but if I were to endure it all, nobody can get hurt. Not Nayame nor Itachi himself. I smiled at the idea and got a bit excited by it as I walked fast passing him. Yes, that's it. The first step in erasing unwanted emotions is to just recall how you felt before. At last, we finally reached the meeting place. Suiko was already there and so was Shisui-taichou.

Shisui: "Hey!! What both took you so long to get here??"

Taichou: "Yare, yare… Seems that the two of you have gone out on a date, eh?"

Akai: "No, Taichou!"

S: "Damn! And I wanted to be the first to ask you out, Akai-chan!"

A: "Shut the fuck up!" {Akai pinches Suiko's ears}

S: "Ok! Ok! I'll shut it up! Tomare, Akai-chan! It hurts!"

{Shisui looks at Itachi}

Itachi: "We just had lunch together."

T: "I see… Well then, all set?"

A: "Yeah. Can we please go now?! The sun will be setting in a few hours…"

S: "Ossu! Let's meet up with whoever is there in the border and finish this mission already!"

I: "…."

T: "Alright! Head towards the Tea country, team Okami!"

I tightened the ends of my forehead protector and forgot all about what had happened awhile ago. For now, there was no room for small things like those. I clenched my fists in excitement for the new mission. At that moment, my soul and body was set out to prove to myself that I can be the best iryounin around. I could feel the adrenaline rushing up and down inside my guts. It felt good.

The four of us jumped from tree branch to the other. In our minds, we all knew that the success of this mission will help keep this team together. In order for that to happen, coordination is a very important element. Therefore, Suiko, Itachi and I will help each other throughout. _Yakusoku!_


	8. Chapter 7 Caught in the Trap of the Wind

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! Hope you guys like to continue reading my story.. By the way, don't forget the reviews ok? It helps me to do better next time. Like for example, Yorumiko (thanks!), gave me a review on how my story looked like a script. Lol XD. I reflected on it and yeah, it did. Hehe. And so now, I've changed some of my writing style. No longer do I have to put those movements or SFXs in a {}, I wrote it into pure sentence forms. Yeah. Hehe.**

**Oh I almost forgot. If some of you were expecting the full mission story of Akai-chan and her team mates, so sad to say but I cut them off. It would be too long and it might destroy the main plot of this fanfic. Although, I did put in some summary.  
**

**So anyways, please, please don't forget to click on the "Review" button, ok? Thank you!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THAT F-I-N-E UCHIHA ITACHI!! LOL. Masashi Kishimoto owns those characters. :D**

**CHAPTER 7: Caught in the Trap of the Wind! **

Ok then, so far, my mind has just projected a list of events that have occurred during this mission at Tea country:

_Meeting our client, Midou Rindon, was quite a surprise--- turns out the man shown by Hokage-sama in the picture was the caretaker of the 'real' Midou Rindoun, who by the way, happens to be the 10-year old son of the Daimyou. Yeah, it kind of gave me a shock but also felt relieved to have known the truth. Turns out that the caretaker's face was used as the real client's identity so that Rindoun could make a mission request without any rejection from the Hokage, since of course, he was underaged._

_Because of Rindoun or 'Rin', we found out that he was the sole witness of how his sister, Midou Fukari, cast a high-level genjutsu (that didn't quite last long) on their father, the Daimyou, so she could rule over the Tea country as the new Daimyou. Fukari was sick and tired of the peaceful and kind-hearted way of ruling, so she decided to change things around at her own whim. Earlier, Rin's father was still held captive within Fukari's palace guarded by over a thousand shinobi warriors, also victims of her seal-type genjutsu._

_We, Team Okami, headed out to confront Fukari's forces and to rescue the Daimyou. Everything went on a natural and usual routine just as any mission would offer. Except for this. I myself did not fully expect the daughter of the Daimyou to be this prickly to handle. With her tall figure, flawless, gutsy appearance and eyes that painted a deep lust for power, she held that keen-edged katana and pointed it to us…_

All of these flashed within me as this encounter draws to an end…

"Shisui-taichou!!"

I halted like I was about to fall out of weariness but I still managed to keep my defensive stance. I looked into Shisui-taichou's eyes with my fists into a ball.

"Akai! How is Suiko doing?"

"He'll be fine. I was able to take care of the deep puncture that almost tore the muscles of his left thigh."

I shifted my eyes to where Itachi was fighting with Fukari.

"Taichou! I'll take care of Rin and the Daimyou from here on. Please… help Itachi-san."

"Heh. I was about to say the same idea."

With that, he ran towards Itachi to help him out. I dragged my feet to where the Daimyou and his son sheltered themselves from the debris of the dismantled battle area. The soil cracked under pressure; there were potholes everywhere, the once-sturdy trees around fell with might.

"Daimyou-sama! Rin! Are you two okay?"

"Y-yes! We're fine…" The Daimyou stammered in answering my question.

"Akai nee-chan!" Rin spoke to me with tears in his eyes. "Where is Suiko nii-chan??"

"Don't worry Rin. He'll be ok. I left him in the hands of your caretaker. Right now, he's resting his wounds."

"O-ok…"

I darted my eyes to the Daimyou and spoke to him politely.

"This fight could take a little while. Please stay here with me until everything else is over."

"Thank you so much Konoha shinobis. Forgive me for what has happened. I feel so responsible for leaving my own mess for you to clean up… I knew I should have been more of a father to Fukari. Now the errors of the past have come to haunt me…"

I couldn't agree more with the Daimyou but I felt the urge to give silence as an answer. I turned back my eyes to Taichou and Itachi-san who were still wrangling with this strong kunoichi who threw a maniacal laugh at their seemingly pathetic attempts to defeat her. Being a skilled and talented shinobi, Itachi-san was able to avoid fatal wounds except of course for a few scratches and bumps. Taichou was also able to do the same thing.

It was a bit difficult to determine who's got the upper hand in this game of 'hide-and-seek'. Itachi and Taichou were strong enough to evade Fukari's strong blows yet it seems they were not strong enough to confront the attacks. As I examined the fight closely, both of them found it hard to look for an opening without getting hit by the unusual katana Fukari wielded. My curiosity pushed me to seek information. I opened my mouth to ask Daimyou-sama of any knowledge.

"Daimyou-sama… The katana that your daughter handles, it isn't ordinary, yes?"

The Daimyou moved his eyes to me while he comforted his son in his bosom.

"You're correct. It was once owned by the First Daimyou, founder of Tea country. It is said to be a wind manipulating katana that only wind-natured chakra shinobis like Fukari may use to the fullest extent."

Wind-natured? I hadn't noticed it until now on how violent the gust of wind was. It blew in an unordered direction but mostly it concentrated within Fukari's range. I continued to ask for more information.

"So what exactly are you trying to say? That… Her katana can control the wind that wraps around her? And… freely use it as a weapon of destruction?"

"Precisely."

"Tch." I bit my lower lip in annoyance.


	9. Chapter 8 A Solution

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Hehehe. Just wanted to know how grateful I am that people from anywhere the globe are actually reading my fanfic. Although it would be better if you guys would give me a review. You know, so that I could improve my writing skills and maybe inspire me to continue. Anyways, take care. There's more to come in my fanfic...**

**CHAPTER 8: A Solution **

I continued to analyze this underhanded situation. This fight was taking too long than it should be. By now, either one of Itachi and Shisui should've at least used their sharingans to cast a genjutsu. But no, I think they were watiting for the right moment to strike. It seems that the opponent was smart enough to know that the Uchiha clan has the powerful sharingan and so she dared not to look into their eyes. Another weapon in an Uchiha arsenal was the Katon no jutsu. Naturally, the Fire element dominates over Wind element, this was a sure bet. But then again, water also dominates over fire, according to the chakra natures' cycle. The water which came from the sudden rain dried out the Katon no jutsu. The odds of winning were a heavy weight upon us.

"Itachi-san… Shisui-taichou…"

My mind suddenly shot an idea. A distraction was needed. If one serves as the diversion while the other attacks, then, --- no, wait. It could work but only one force isn't sufficient to really make Fukari fall down. I estimated it to be two at the most. Well then, I guess I have to be the distraction then.

The sky rumbled with a low and deep roar. The cold droplets of rain soaked all of us. I could hear the faint sounds of wet splatter on the ground. The fight went on, still with the view of two shinobis evading the wind-bladed attacks. I had to make the move now. Itachi would again say that this plan is suicidal. But the heck with it, we had to finish this mission.

A deep crash of thunder moved beneath the sky. Out of the blue, I remembered something before this mission officially began…

_****FLASHBACK****_

As we walked towards the Daimyou's palace to rescue Rin's father, a wind passed by causing the trees of the forest to shake its branches which made some of its leaves to fall down. I looked up at the sky then darted my attention to my other companions who were a few steps ahead of me. Suiko was acting so child-like as he and Rin played a game of 'eye-spy'. Yeah, I know. Stupid isn't he? He's like what? Seventeen or Ten years old? Hehehe… Meanwhile, Shisui-taichou was quietly reading a long, brown, tattered scroll which I obviously had no idea what it was about. It was probably some kind of jutsu he'd soon use during the fight.

A raven black-haired shinobi was just beside the others when he paused for a moment before deciding to walk beside me. He opened his mouth and spoke with a deep, resonant voice.

"Akai,"

"Hn?" I shifted my head to Itachi.

"When the fight begins, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?! What're you talking about? I don't---"

His eyes shot me a dagger-like stare and his left eyebrow rose in sarcasm.

"Fine! I know, I know. There were times when I'd think of a plan then it would eventually back-fire. Well, excuse me for not being as clever and skilled as you!"

"Why are you so defensive?" He chortled darkly in response.

"Ugh."

I rolled my eyes and got quite pissed at him so I started to drag my feet so I could move ahead of him. But before I was able to move away from him, I felt a strong hand gripping my arm gently. Itachi pulled me back beside him and spoke again.

"Will you just do what I ask of you?"

"Hmm…. Let me think…."

"…."

"No."

My reply turned his forehead all creased up. A few seconds passed by before I rounded him up with a question.

"Why would you want me to promise something unpredictable as that? As if you'll know what would happen."

"Hn. I think I know what will happen."

He smirked slyly. Arrogant bastard.

"Oh yeah? What then?"

"You'll hurt or even kill yourself because of your misguided actions."

"And so what if that happens?" I raised my tone in argument. I felt as if I were still a kid who needed parental guidance at her first try in using a pair of scissors.

Itachi let out a sigh.

"Someone has to protect you."

"Uh-huh. And who might that be?"

A gust of wind passed us by. Its strong current made my hair sway before my face. He made his reply in a confident dark voice.

"Me."

Strangely, something inside my chest suddenly beat erratically. I ignored it as I stroke my disgruntled hair neatly into place. _He'll protect me? _When he said that, I sensed a strong tint of assurance and promise within his voice. I paused for awhile in disbelief. Hahaha… He must be joking, so I punched his right arm and let out a sadistic laughter as I saw him absorb the pain.

"You're so funny, Uchiha Itachi! You? Protecting me? Um, I think I can fend for myself, thank you very much."

"… Fine, suit yourself."

He looked straightforward now and I noticed the change of tone in his voice. I felt a bit guilty and tried to think of something that could ease up his pissed-off mood, which I could clearly see how he plastered it with his 'cool' attitude. Hah. That Itachi, always making others see him as a calm individual. He can't fool me though. I've known him since we were still in diapers.

I mumbled a sigh and sweetened my way of talking. Yuck, that was so not me. But I couldn't afford Itachi getting annoyed at me. It would be more… annoying if that happened. I walked behind him and saw how he ignored my shifted position. My left hand tugged his silky tied-down hair. His head refused to tilt the way I'd expect it to happen.

"Alright, alright… I promise."

"Heh…."

I felt a hint of fabrication hanging on my tongue. In my mind, something told me that it would be a little impossible for me to avoid making foolish ideas. I mean, sometimes, we need to do something imprudent just to see if it works right? For me, I believe that the most impractical initiative can actually become the best way out.

I knew I'd break that false promise sooner or later and I am really, really sorry for that….

_****FLASHBACK END****_

I crafted a heavy smirk on my lips and muttered something within it.

"Sumimasen, Itachi-san… I think the time has come for me to break that promise."

But before I could make my way to reveal my 'oh-so magnificent' idea, something went out of its place. The enemy shifted her malevolent eyes towards us. I heard her speak out loud even with the reverberation of the pouring rain.

"I'm getting bored not being able to kill these two shinobis, Oto-san. They keep evading my attacks and that insults me. Maybe you three over there will grant me the pleasure of seeing blood spill on the ground caused by my own katana!!"

A female maniacal laugh echoed within our ears. I hurriedly turned to the Daimyou and his son.

"Daimyou-sama! Rin! You have to get out of here now! Fukari intends to attack this very spot!"

He asked me with a troubled pitch.

"Where should we go?!"

"Oto-san! I'm scared!" Rin sobbed desperately.

"Rin! Don't worry; I'm here to protect you…" I witnessed a father's assurance as I stood up and uttered at them at the top of my lungs.

"Hurry! Follow me!"


	10. Chapter 9 Impossible Escape

**CHAPTER 9: Impossible Escape**

I scanned around to look for a safe place to run to. Finally, I found one, a deep ravine not too far from where we were. It seemed good enough to hide the Daimyou and Rin. I clutched the Daimyou's left hand tightly and quickly led them away from Fukari's deadly aim. Even at a distance, I could feel Fukari's eyes on us as we run to escape. I heard Shisui-taichou's voice calling out to the enemy and generously giving us even a fraction of a second to escape.

"Oie bitch! Your fight is with Itachi and I! Stop wasting time and come get us!"

To make sure Taichou got Fukari's attention, he hurled a kunai at her but she was able to block it with her katana.

"Tch. You shinobis bore me out. Just wait asshole, and I'll deal with the both of you later. Right now, I've got the urge to do something I've always wanted to do for a very long time… Kill my Oto-san! Hahahahaha!!!"

Meanwhile as we reached the cliff, Rin shrilled at the top of his voice. We paused for a moment.

"Akai nee-chan! This is a cliff! Please don't make me jump down there!"

Rin was right; the cliff was deep--- for a child his age who has never pondered upon dangerous situations such as this one. The ground below the ravine was not too deep and not too shallow, perfect for shielding them until the battle was over. The rain created puddles of mud beneath the gorge.

Suddenly, I heard Taichou's commanding voice utter my name out loud in a furious tone. I turned around abruptly and my eyes were filled with horror. The subsequent scenes would forever be sealed within my memories.

With ease, Fukari lifted her katana and swiftly guided the wind around her and the element obeyed with no hesitations. With the razor-edged ferocity of her weapon, she hurled three simultaneous blows of sharp wind-infused blades towards us.

"D-I-E!!!"

"Shit!"

Without reluctance, I shoved the Daimyou and his son into the mud-filled ravine and heard the inaudible shriek that emerged from their throats. I saw them tumble down roughly to safety. But it wasn't over yet, I knew that very well.

In a brief moment, I turned my back and prepared myself for the deep, painful feeling I was about to experience as Fukari's wind-bladed attacks continued to discharge towards to where I stood. I struggled to command my legs to move so I can avoid getting hit. But instead, I just stood there, staring and shaking with fear filling every inch of my body. I guessed I was doomed to this kind of fate.

Yet, strange as it was, as my possible death crept closer and closer, time seemed to glide slowly. With that assertion, I closed my eyes and my mind enumerated the things, the places and the people I would never be permitted to see ever again. My room, the Uchiha clan's compound, Konoha, Naya-chan, Oba-san and Oji-san, Okami-sensei, Shisui-taichou, Suiko-kun and…. Itachi… I felt the strong impulse to let go of all of it right here, right now. I crafted a weak smile on my lips and a warm tear forced itself out of the corner of my right eye.

Sayonara… I'm prepared now… Well, at least I think I am… Hehe…. Ready to finally leave this world with the happiness and relief of having my dream fulfilled: the dream to be a strong kunoichi and iryouninja (medic-nin)… Accomplished…

Heh…. Wait. Was I really able to carry them out? Whatever….

What a pathetic way to end one's life. Pity me, so die already, Akai…. Tch…. I gave out a heavy breath and voluntarily released myself from everything and everyone...

.....But somehow, someone pulled me back to this life….


End file.
